CRÓNICAS DEL CELESTIAL: LIBRO 1: LOS MUERTO
by aurelia arisato
Summary: Telos El celestial mortal que Salvo el mundo del ángel caído Luzbel a muerto y renacido en un nuevo mundo pero el mal nuca descansa ahora no solo tiene que salvar el mundo sino varios de la destrucción a mano de la fuerza del mal y esta ves no lo hará ni como ángel ni como humano sino como nephilim, adicionales cazadores de sombra, Call Duty Black Ops zombie entre otro.


**Bueno un saludo para los lectores que han decidido le leer este fanfic, primero quiero decir que este es mi primer fanfintion así que le pido que después de leerlo dejen comentario dando consejo, comentario, sugerencia. **

**Primero quiero decir que este fanfic en una idea que tengo de hace tiempo en la cabeza en sobre un viaje por diferente universo para detener crisis por el protagonista de dragon quest IX, también quiero poner de aviso que la historia está dividida en libro por cada mundo y que cada mundo serán la mezcla de dos mundo y un tercero de fondo, que quiere decir esto por ejemplo este fanfic es de DRAGON QUEST con HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD pero con un fondo de THE WALKING DEAD, es decir en vez de los muerto ciego de HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEA será los de THE WALKING DEAD y la temática de que están todo infectado no importa si son mordido o no se convertirán cuando muera.**

**Otra cosa en que el protagonista tendrá todo lo de mi partida de juegos esto es para ponerlo poderoso pero no modo Dios como hacen con naruto, ichigo o otro personaje de fandon, esto es para que tenga el suficiente poder para pelear con lo seré superpotencia de los diferente anime, juegos, serie etc. Pero no asarlo domínate por que se haría muy aburrido rápido, También pido disculpa por dar demasiado detalle como podrán ver soy detallista y me disculpo de antemano para lo que pueda ser de molestia esto, bueno comenzamos que este fanfic.**

**(Nota de autor:) No soy dueño de nada tanto de dragon quest como highschool of the dead o cual quiera u otro juego anime o serie que pueda aparecer aquí todo son de su respectivo dueño. **

**CRONICA DEL CELESTIAL**

**PROLOGO **

**El universo un lugar infinito lleno de belleza y misterio y secreto. Vasto y tan grande que da la ilusión de ser infinito para sus habitantes, pero a pesar de su apariencia el universo es solo una mota de polvo en la del multiverso flotado junto otro incontable universo, alguno iguales otro seméjate y otro tan diferente que no tiene comparación, y en el centro de ese mar de existencia esta la eternidad, un lugar que todo saben pero no están seguro de su existencia. Lo llama por mucho nombre bar jala, campo elíseos, entre mucho otro pero la mayoría de hoy en día lo llama cielo, el lugar don el creador de todo habitan con su ángeles.**

**En una habitación amplia y grande de paredes dorada de exquisita tallado pero bacía del resto, en el centro el origen de toda la cosa el principio y el fin el ser supremo que incontable millones venera y otro repudia o ignora su existencia pero al final todo al final se encuentra con El, el ser conocido por todo como DIOS. **

**Lugar: Eternidad**

**Tiempo: desconocido**

**Él creador está observaba su creación viendo como crecía y la dificultades que en ella, afronta cuando un portal se habré y un ángel con tres pares de ala blanca vestida con túnica blanca y roja y cabello rubio lacio y rostro con line definida y firme el ángel se acerca a su señor y se arrodilla.**

**Ángel: mi señor vengo a infórmale que la crisis en el cumulo de universo clasificado como anime causado por la rasa conocida como Al riegos ha terminado, los campeones locales se han encargado de la amenaza, han destruido la maquina conocida como el poder de los dioses, y su capacidad para viaja a otra dimensiones ha sido anulado. El ángel sabía que su señor ya era consciente de esto hechos pero esperaba su ordene de cómo proceder.**

**Dios: en efecto la amenaza de los al riesgo representaba a terminado, pero la consecuencia de su acciones son vigente y a un amenaza a un gran número de universo dice Dios, sorprendiendo a sus sirvo. **

**Ángel: ¡¿la amenaza perdura! Cómo!? El ángel sube la cabeza mostrando sorpresa y confusión**

**Dios: la capacidad de los Al riego de viajar a otra dimensione pudo ser anulada, y su plan de adquirir energía de brecha en el tejido del espacio y el tiempo de los distinto universo con su máquina del poder de los dioses, para que ello pudieran evolucionar por la fuerza a un plano superior de existencia y gobernar mi creación, como dioses fue detenido por los campeones locales, pero ello ignoran que la máquina que han dejado brecha abierta en vario universo al azar, y si no se cierra la brecha crecerán causado que la paredes que separa esos universos se destruya causando una falla en cadena que destruirán vario segmento de la creación. El Ángel mira horrorizado ya que si no se detenida esta brecha la destrucción causada seria inimaginable y la perdida de vida humana como de otra raza mortales y seré sobrenaturales que habitan eso universo serian literalmente incontable.**

**Dios al ver la cara de pánico de su sirviente procedió a calmarlo diciendo su plan. **

**Dios: no te preocupe tengo un plan para detener la crisis y al campeón ideal para el trabajo.**

**Ángel: "el ángel miro a su señor nuevamente confundido y procedió a preguntar a su señor para despejar su confusión". Mi señor discúlpeme mi atrevimiento por cuestionar su voluntad pero no sería más fácil si cerramos la brecha nosotros mismos. Dios vio por qué su siervo estaba confundido y decidió aclarar su confusión.**

**Dios: saben bien que esta la regla de no interferí con los plano mortales y especialmente con la humanidad para no interferí su crecimiento hasta que estén listo para ser parte de mi plan, también esto es un problema causado por los Humano y ello deben solucionarlos por sí mismo de lo contrario nunca crecerán y aprenderán si no que siempre esperaran que arregle los problema por ello como niño rico mimado. Dios espero que su palabra se hundiera en la mente de su sirvo ante de continuar. **

**Dios: adema que varía de eso universo donde la brecha están abierta están a punto de pasar una crisis, causado por los humano o seré oscuro que se han dado cuenta la situación y ven la oportunidad para aumenta su poder o conseguir nuevo territorio que conquistar, y el campeón aparte de cerrar la brecha, le otorgare el los medio para ayudar a resolver la crisis de eso universo resolviendo los dos problemas en cuestión. El ángel se sintió su confusión salir de su mente y la preocupación sobre la crisis.**

**Ángel: mi señor ahora compreso por favor dígame que hacer y donde encontrar al campeón.**

**Dios levanto la mano y por un momento no pasó nada pero de repente partícula de luz empezaron a parecer y a concentrase más y más hasta que formaron una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de playa pequeña, la luz en peso a desaparecer y un libro grade y grueso apareció. El libro tiene aspecto de color marrón claro tenía una cruz que estaba dentro de un halo detrás tenía una espada y en la base de esta tenia varia raya que emulaba alas poseía un candado ornamentado en el costado de las hoja blanca. Dios extendió su mano y el libro floto Asia el ángel quien lo cogió.**

**Dios: Ve a la dimensión de Zenu y comunícate con Dafne su hija pídele que te traiga a su protegido. Que está a punto de morí y cuando este tu alma delate de ti entregarle este libro y dile lo siguiente.**

**Lugar: universo de Zenu /reino celestino**

**Tiempo: desconocido**

**En uno de los incontables universos más conocidos el perteneciente Zenu uno de los dioses primordiales, que nacieron en el principio con la energía de la creación cuando esta energía se concentró y tomo forma, personalidad y conciencia de sí mismo. Zenu era uno de los primero y uno que admiraba al creador porque cuando se le permitió a esto dioses primordiales crear su propi reino o universo después de la gran guerra, Zenu imito mucha cosa del creador hizo en el primer universo.(nota del autor: no es broma en el juego usa mucho paraje de la biblia) Zenu al igual que el creador creo un mundo donde puso a la humanidad pero a diferencia de la tierra, este mundo es rico en magia y también es habitado por mucho monstruos, como tal la humanidad de este reino tiene que usar magia y técnica que le permite supera la limitaciones biológica dándole fuerza, agilidad, resistencia sobrehumana con tal de sobrevivir. En un lugar de esa dimensión se encuentra el reino de Zenu conocido como el reino del todo poderoso como dios gobernante de este universo, en este reino celestino en habitado actualmente por Dafne la hija de Zenu quien gobierna en su ausencia ausencia, ella está en un jardín en el techo del palacio de su padre observado el mundo mortal que tanto aprecia cuando una luz se manifestó en el jardín tomándola por sorpresa.**

**Dafne: ¡¿quién esta hay?¡ muéstrese. Dafne miro dónde provenía la luz con cautela preguntándose quien en era el ser con el poder suficiente para irrumpir en el reino de su padre.**

**Ángel: no te alarme lady Dafne no soy un enemigo. Dijo el individuo tratado de sonar lo menos amenazador posible.**

**Dafne: ¿un celestial cómo? todo excepto Telos ascendieron a la eternidad. Dijo Dafne con gran opresa en su rostro.**

**Ángel: eso es porque no soy un celestial creado por tu padre si por el primero.**

**Dafne: si mi padre me contó que había un ser superior el que dio inicio a todo incluyendo a él… me puede decir quién es usted y cual e su propósito aquí en el reino de mi padre. Dafne pidió más relajada sabiendas que el individuo no era una amenaza porque podía percibir su honestidad y falta de mala intención.**

**Ángel: Permítame presentarme Maciel y como se acaba de dar cuenta no soy uno de los celestiales de tu padre, y estoy aquí porque el creador requiere los servicio tu campeón.**

**Dafne: ¿de telos por qué?**

**Ángel Maciel: porque vario segmento de la creación está a punto de afrontar una crisis y ser destruido con todo su habitante, y el creador cree que telos es la persona adecuada para resolver la crisis. Dijo Maciel con toda la seriedad posible para trasmitir la gravedad de la situación.**

**Dafne: se quedó callada por un minuto por que la sorpresa de la gravedad de la situación ante de hablar. Incluso si la situación es tan grabe telos no puede ser tu campeón el ahora es un mortal y su día de gloria y poder han pasado es una aciano que está apunto de abandona el mundo mortal.**

**Ángel Maciel: lo sabemos por lo que queremos es su alma para darle la opción de elegir si desea aceptar esta misión.**

**Dafne: está bien no falta mucho para que telos deje el mundo mortal y su alma este aquí por eso le pido un poco de paciencia por favor para que pueda despedirse de su amigo.**

**Ángel Maciel: esta bien puedo espera eso. Dijo Maciel estado de acuerdo con Dafne y las dos miras al reino mortal más específicamente en donde esta telos moribundo. **

**Lugar: renio de pedrania/reposo del misionero**

**Tiempo: el atardecer**

**En la posada conocida como el reposo del misionero la posada más famosa del mundo por su calidad de servicio sinigual, su lujosa instalación como su biblioteca, su salón comedor digna de un rey, su gran decoración, su fuente para bañarse y su habitaciones de primera con cama con sabana de seda y alfombra roja de alta calidad y cuadro de grades artista, y sus hermosa mujeres de excepcional belleza en una de la habitaciones presidenciales hay un grupo de gente que rodea una cama en esta cama se encuentra un hombre mayor de muy avanzada edad que está a punto de dar su último aliento, este hombre no es otro que telos el celestial mortal una vez un ángel que renunció a su condición celestina para salvar el mundo. **

**Yo Telos, actual Guardián del Salto Ángel, y el ex aprendiz de Aquila, que ofrece benevolencia reunidos en mi territorio para dárselo a Yggdrasil , que entonces brotó la legendaria Yeggo . Después de lo Yegoo brotó, un rayo purpúreo claro misteriosa disparó hacia el cielo, lanzando muchos Celestiales del Observatorio, incluyendo mí. Durante la caida, que he sobrevivido, he perdido mis alas y halo, y la capacidad de ver benevolencia.**

**Fui recogido por Sada, un residente de El Salto del Ángel, del cual me hize amigo, y luego traté de ayudar a Ivor, otro residente a despejar el camino del delisamiento. Después de alcanzar el deslizamiento de tierra, veo el Expreso Celestial, que también había sido atacado por los haces de luz de color púrpura.**

**Entonces me dieron palabra de Patty, un residente de Pedrania, viene a través de las ruinas conocidas como el Hexágono, que se habían derrumbado durante el terremoto resultante de las luces púrpuras. Rescaté Patty del Hexagoon, luego le ayudó a convencer a Sada para convertirse en nuevo posadero de Pedrania. Al salir de El Salto Ángel, conocí a un hada llamada Stella que me ofreció un paseo en el Expreso Celestial.**

**Después de visitar Sada en Pedrania, volví a donde había visto el Expreso Celetial y subí, pero no regresó al Observatorio. Stella y yo regresamos a Pedrania y combatieron el Wight Knight que aterrorizaba la ciudad. Luego me cobraron para seguir el Wight Knight y destruirlo. Después de limpiar el nombre del Caballero, me fui a la ciudad de Catacumba y la liberó del poder de la pestilencia, una maldición que acabó con la vida de la hija del alcalde Laria, Catarrhina.**

**Después Catacumba, había reunido suficiente benevolencia que el Expreso Celetail fue capaz de transportarme de vuelta al Observatorio, donde Apus Major, el líder de los Celestiales me encarga de la recogida de los Yeggo que habían caído al Protectorado (término de los Celestiales ' para la reino de los mortales).**

**Después de recoger los siete Yeggo todo el Protectorado, fui atacado y traicionado por Aquila, acompañado por el teniente Gore Hootingham del Imperio Gittish y Barbarus el dragón negro, mientras tomaban el Yeggo al Observatorio a bordo del vuelo estelar Express. Aterrizaje en la ciudad de Wormwood Creek, les dije a los aldeanos sobre el regreso de Barbarus, y fue ayudado por Wally, sobrino del alcalde con el fin de llegar a Upover, el hogar de Greygnarl, el héroe de los Cielos.**

**Ganarse la confianza de Greygnarl, recibí el engranaje del guerrero del dragón y luché junto Greygnarl en una batalla contra Barbarus y el teniente Hootingham Gore. Acercándose a la derrota, Barbarus lanzó un ataque gigante en la ciudad de Upover, causando Greygnarl sacrificarse para salvar su casa. Una vez más me caí a la tierra, estar inconsciente. Luego me desperté en cautiverio por el Imperio Gittish y planeado una escapada con los otros presos, entre ellos un hombre llamado Astranca. Entonces yo maté teniente Goreham Hogg y escapé con Astranca, quien resultó ser el piloto del Expreso Celestial. Astranca me llevó de vuelta al Observatorio en el tren, donde me enteré de que Aquila había traído los Yeggo para sí Apus Major, confundiendo los Celestiales.**

**Entonces se me da la orden de derrotar a rey Godwynn y la Triumgorate. Con poca dificultad, he logrado esta tarea, sólo para Aquila para ser asesinados tratando de lograr el objetivo , y el descubrimiento de que Luzbel , el ex guardián de Wormwood Creek, y el ex maestro de Aquila, era el que está detrás del mal que había sido forjado , porque su corazón se había vuelto amarga desde su captura 300 años antes . No me veo capaz de confrontar Luzbel causa de mi sangre Celestial, así que comer una Yeggo que me dio Dafne, el espíritu de la diosa de Yggrasil, convirtiéndose en un mortal con las habilidades temporales de un Celestial de modo que sea capaz de derrotar a Luzbel. Luego viajo al Reino del Todopoderoso y logra derrotar Luzbel, pero el mal Celestial convierte al mundo en el Reino de los Poderosos en una versión retorcida es decir un ángel caído y convoca Barbarus matarme mientras termina su transformación.**

**Habiendo destruido al dragón, entonces me hago batalla con Luzbel, y le gané. Como estoy a punto de dar el golpe final, aparece Serena la antigua amante des luzbel, evitando cualquier conflicto más allá y se cura la amargura en el corazón Luzbel'. Los dos entonces subieron a los cielos, los Celestiales, Observatorio, Reino del Todopoderoso, y Expreso celestial desapareciendo de mi vista, llegando a ser verdaderamente mortal.**

**Pero mi tiempo como mortal al menos uno normal no duro mucho ya que cuan fui a la ciudad más cercana la Abadíacatoria, me dijeron que vieron un meteorito dorado cayo anoche junto la lluvia de estrella al sur cerca del pueblo costero de Cachalote, tomé rumbo a y donde me encontré jonasa una chica que había conocido durante la búsqueda de los yeggo, me pidió que buscara la forma de invocar a leviatán el monstruo de los mares, después de buscar la información y conseguir los materiales para invocación nos dirigimos al lugar y llamamos al leviatán que esta descontrolado y el cual tuve que luchar y vencer, después de la batalla se calmó nos habló procediendo a disculparse y entregarme un yeggo, con el cual procedí pedir un deseo de ver nuevamente a todo mi amigo Stella, Sterling, Dafne, y a lo dama. El cual pude ver de nuevo y recupera mi capacidades de celestiales a pesar de seguir siendo mortal.**

**Se me dio la orden de proteger el protectorado de uno monstruo poderoso que estaba atrapado en una gran cantidad grieta subterránea, esto debido a que una fiebre de la busque del tesoro en la grieta subterránea procedí a buscar los mapa de tesoro que daba la localización de la grieta, debido a la gran cantidad y tipo de monstruo tuve que entrenarme para volverme más fuerte y aprendí y domine otra profesiones como artista marcial y armamentalista el uso de bario tipo de arma como: espada, escudo, cuchillo, arco y flecha, y arte marciales a puño limpio al punto en que obtuve las técnica definitiva de cada una de ella también el uso de la magia para curación y monstruos que no le afecta los ataque físicos.**

**Claro que todo esto trajo su recompensa acumule una fortuna con los tesoro de las grietas subterránea y el pago de la misiones, influencia con la ayuda prestada a los reyes y reinas en sus problema como los de la princesa de pedrania descubrió que el antiguo rey hiso un pacto con un demonio para salvar su reino de un ejército invasor y luego lo traciano y ensero pero la princesa lo libero para pagar lo acordado por seguir su código de honor, pero el demonio tenía la intención de matar a la princesa y destruir el reino por venganza debido al engaño así que luche contra él y lo vencí, esta entre otra mucho caco similares me dio fama también con el viaje por todo el mundo conseguí todo tipo de materiales para atreves de la alquimista todo tipo de arma y armadura accesorio, objeto. De toda clase y algunos poderoso y único en su tipo, se podría de sir que conseguí atreves de los años todo lo que un hombre puede desear exento tal vez el amor pero aun así fue una buena vida. **

**Telos: abrió los ojos de pues de contemplar todo lo que había logrado en su vida y al hacer los vi a todo los amigo que consigo tanto viejo como más jóvenes**

**Mujer vieja: ¿está bien telos? **

**Telos: si sada solo recordando cosa del pasado, **

**Sada: ¿Qué clase de cosa?**

**Telos: solo el día en que nos conocimos, y como comencé mi aventura. **

**Sada: si ese día sí que fue una sorpresa, después del que el terremoto te agarrara por sorpresa y te hiso caer por la cascada, y te encontré herido ve lleve un susto pensé que la avía estirado jijee.**

**Telos. Hee! ¿Así que te burla de mi desgracia. Dijo fingiendo estar ofendido.**

**Sada: ¡nonono! Jama haría eso. Dijo alarmado de haber ofendido a su amigo. **

**Telos: jajaja ho Sada después de todo esto años aun ere muy tímida conmigo.**

**Sada: por el todopoderoso, Telos deja de hacer eso sabe que no me gusta. Dijo enojada por la y tomadura de pelos de su amigo. **

**Mujer joven: estoy de acuerdo no me gustaría que mi madre terminara muriendo por una ataque al corazón, por todo eso disgusto que le causa tío Telos. Dijo una hermosa mujer de cabello largo rubio hasta la cintura y una pañoleta en la cabeza, mientras traía una bandeja de con unas taza de té y su tetera.**

**Telos: lo siento Nina, es que esta broma son lo único placeres que le queda a un viejo como yo.**

**Nina: deja de hablar de esa manera tío Telos, que aun te queda mucho año de vida, ere más fuerte que eso. Dijo en una mezcla de ternura-reprimenda. **

**Telos: jajaja ya veremos cuando llegue a mi edad, no sabe lo difícil que ser un aciano.**

**Sada: jejej se ríe cocosamente.**

**Nina: ¿madre que te causa tanta gracias? Pregunta confundida. **

**Sada: es porque esa son la misma palabra que mi abuelo uso cuando regrese al pueblo de salto ángel, un día ante de encontrarme con telos. **

**Nina: si ahora lo recuerdo tú me lo contaste una vez… bueno ya se está haciendo tarde, tómense su te y valla adormir. Mientras servía una taza de té a cada uno. **

**Después de tornar su te Nina y Sada procedieron a despedirse y salir de la habitación.**

**Nina: buena noche tío Telos.**

**Sada: si! Nos vemos mañana.**

**Telos: por supuesto tengo mucha broma de hacer a sada. Dijo mientras ponía una cara de pícaro.**

**Sada: Telos te los advierto que si lo ase te daré una paliza.**

**Nina: madre cálmate, enserio que voy hacer con los dos, desde que envejecieron todo los días son lo mismo. **

**Nina y Sada salieron de la habitación, y Telos poco a poco fue perdiendo su sonrisa pícara y remplazándola por una sonrisa triste.**

**Telos: Los siento Sada Nina todo pero no habrá un mañana ya que mi hora a llegado pensó. Mientras miraba al otro lado de la habitación donde vi a Astranca y Stella esperándome paciente mente.**

**Astranca: por fin salieron ya estaba casado de espera…bien está listo.**

**Stella: por el todopoderoso no puede ser más brusco él está a punto de morir y tu como si no fuera la gran cosa.**

**Astranca: no exagere muchacha eso es algo que él ha visto mucha vece, a de más que él se encontrada con su amigo que ya partieron ante que él.**

**Stella: "se acercó a la cama donde estaba Telos". Te siente bien Telos, o mira cómo está todo viejo y arrugado por eso te dije que no convertirte en mortal.**

**Astranca: todavía sigue con eso después de todo este tiempo y aun no comprende que tenía que hacer", suspira de irritación", olvida eso tenemos cosa más urgente que atender, lady Dafne me acaba de dar un mensaje al parecer necesita que le llevemos el alma de teslos lo más rápido posible. Sorprendiendo a Stella y Telos. **

**Stella: ¡¿sis Dafne dijo eso por qué? Mostrado confusión e incertidumbres en su rosto.**

**Astranca: Como quiere que los sepa eso solo lo sabe ella, sí queremos saber por qué Tenemos que ir allá listos, Telos asintió mientras sierra sus ojo y su cuerpo empieza a relajarse y su respiración comienza a serse más y más lento hasta que su cuerpo da su último aliento, un momento después su alma sale de su cuerpo.**

**Astranca: Vámonos. Mientras le da la mano, y los tres comienza a brilla con una luz blanca y desaparecen de la habitación de la posada. **

**Lugar: Reino del celestial de Zenu **

**Hora: desconocido (no trascurre el tiempo aquí)**

**En el jardín del palacio de Zenu donde diosa conocida como Dafne y el ángel maciel que están esperando a que su invitado lleguen, cuando tres luce aparecen, cuando la luce en pieza a disiparse deja al descubierto tres persona esto son astranca, Stella y Telos, Pero telos se veía joven el mismo aspecto cuando se volví un mortal.**

**Astranca y Stella: ¿He?**

**Stella: ¿Qué paso, porque tu alma se ve joven?, cuando tu alma salido de tu cuerpo se veía viejo. Dijo sorprendida por el repentino cambio de Telos**

**Dafne: si me gustaría saber que paso también. Mientras miraba al ángel en busca de respuesta.**

**Maciel: primero permítame preséntate soy Maciel y soy un celestial al servicio del creado y ante que pregunte no me refiero a Zenu, y la razón para que tu alma tenga su apesto juvenil es que necesitamos en tu estado más fuerte, para la misión.**

**Stella: que es esto hay otro creador a parte de Zenu sis Dafne.**

**Telos:" eso es verdad lady Dafne. Con una cara de asombro pregunte para comprobar la veracidad del ángel conocido como Maciel.**

**Dafne: si Telos, hay un ser que es más antiguo que mi padres y es responsable de dar inicio a todo incluso mi padre, pero ahora que estás a aquí me gustaría que me digiera sobre esta misión tan impórtate tuya.**

**Maciel: Si pero ante de decirle de la misión tengo que contrale el origen de la creación y el estado actual de esta. Levanto la mano y con un chasquido con su dedo índice y gordo, en peso aparecer una neblina blanca que cubrió todo el jardín y los puso oscuro.**

**Stella: ¿qué está pasando por que todo se puso oscuro? Dijo Stella con gran preocupación y un poco de miedo. **

**Maciel: no se preocupe esto es un hechizo para proyectar el relato que le voy a contar como para que pueda entender más fácil mente.**

**Stella: pues lo hubiera dicho ante para no está asustando a la gente. Dijo un poco molesta.**

**Astranca: calla niña y deja al hombre hacer su trabajo.**

**Stella: porque tu viejo gran tonto.**

**Telos: Stella por favor guarda silencio yo también estoy interesado. Pidió amablemente.**

**Stella: "por uno segundo guardo silencio ante de hablar" está bien pero solo porque lo pregunta educadamente. Guardo silencio y miro al ángel para empezar a contar su historia.**

**Maciel: gracia ahora empiezo, cuando empezó a contar la historia la neblina en peso a cambia y mostrar los que decía, En un principio solo había la nada absoluta solo oscuridad, hasta que el creado decidió dar el don de la vida en la nada y dijo agacé la luz, y de repente la energía surgió y hubo un estallido de luz y poco a poco las estrella los mundo y después la galaxia en pesaron a parecer, y así como la vida entre los primero fueron los primordiales, cuando la energía de la creación se juntó y tomo forma, conciencia y personalidad ello eran en su mayoría la manifestación de la fuerza que conforma el universo, pero ello no estaban solo ya que así como surgieron seré en la luz también en la oscuridad, Esto seré son conocido como los antiguo seré de oscuridad y maldad pura surgieron como consecuencia directa de la creación para ser la fuerza opuesta a las luz y la vida debido a la naturaleza dual del universo y seria los dirigente de la fuerza de la oscuridad con el propósito de destruir toda la vida deshacer todo lo que el creador hiso , cuando la eterna batalla del bien contra el mal comenzara.**

**Al principio la paz gobernó de y el universo y la vida creció y próspero y con el trascurso del tiempo mucha raza fueron creado por el creador tanto mortales como sobrenaturales, aunque la presencia de los antiguo estaba esto era superado en número por lo tanto era impotente, hasta la rebelión, el creador había creado un mundo como ninguno otro lleno de más vida poder y cosa especiales, esto y so ese planeta muy codiciado pero para sorpresa de todo el creado dijo que se lo daría a una nueva raza de mortales el cual puso toda su atención, esa raza era los humano y el creador empezó a poner toda su atención en ello y descuidando a sus demás creación, esto hizo sentir celo a un grupo de ángeles ya que creía que el creador debería poner su atención en ello y no en uno mono débiles y lleno de defecto, liderado por el alto ángel lucifer y una tercera parte de los ángeles se rebelaron contra el creador y como era de espera perdieron y fueron expulsado del cielo, pero esto solo sería solo el inicio del conflicto.**

**Los antiguos al igual que el resto de la creación vieron la guerra que sucedió en el cielo, aprovecharon la situación se acercaron a los ángeles caído prometiéndole poder y venganza a cambio de ayudarle con su objetivo, los ángeles desesperado se dirigieron a su líder lucifer pidiendo le que asestara la oferta porque avían vagado ya por mucho tiempo por el universo buscado refugio o aliado que le ayudaran, pero todo al que avían acudido se negó ayudarle, no teniendo mucha opción aceptaron sin saber que los antiguo se alimentaba de la energía producida de los pecado de los seré vivo, y el celo el odio y resentimiento de los ángeles caído solo sirvió para aliméntalo y convertirlo en su esclavo, perdiendo su forma angelical y belleza y se trasformaron en horrible bestias oscura reflejo de su corazón podrido, cuyo único propósito es corromper y acabar con la vida, se avían convertido en los primero demonio los antítesis de la vida.**

**Ahora con un ejército de demonio a su lado los antiguos le declararon la guerra a la creación, comenzaron atacado un mundo tras otro matando y corrompiendo total mente la vida en ello, al poco tiempo la fuerza de la luz ángeles, primordiales espíritu de luz y cualquier o ser de la luz capas de luchar se unieron en la batalla, la guerra duro mucho milenio y durante ese tiempo nacieron los dioses y demonio menores que en el futuro formaría los panteones de la deidades mitológica, poco a poco los oscuro perdieron terreno hasta que por fin los antiguos y su esbirro fuero vencido, el problema es que los antiguo son ser primordiales de la oscuridad que se alimenta del pecado de los seré vivo, por los tanto mientras exista el mal en los corazones de la vida ello no pueden ser destruido como consecuencia ello fuero sellado o exiliado a lugares de donde no pueda volver.**

**La trama principal de la guerra había terminado la luz gano pero no sin un gran costo mucha raza mortales y sobrenaturales se extinguieron, causado que gran parte de la vida desapareciera de la creación para reparar el daño el creador creo mucho universos y creo un sistema evolutivo, este sistema tiene un propósito que es cuando se extinguiera una raza por una causa el sistema recrearía esta especie en otro universo para mantener la vida siempre creciendo y prosperando, esto es debido que aunque los antiguo fuero vencido y los ángeles caído relegado al infierno, la mucha raza de demonio menores y creatura del mal que nacieron durante la guerra huyeron a otra dimensiones la cuales se convertirá en la dimisiones o reino infernales, donde aun trataba de cumplir el objetivo de su amo y destruir la vida y regresar el universo a la nada.**

**Fue en este tiempo donde los primordiales pidieron al creado el permiso para crear su dimensiones para contrarrestar la de los demonio, esta dimensiones se convertirá en la dimensiones celestiales, entre esta dos colecciones de dimisiones estaría la dimisiones mortales donde vivirían los humano y la otra raza mortales, y eso es un resumen de la historia de la creación entendieron hasta ahora. Pregunto Maciel mientras miraba a la cara de los presentes que miraba cautivado por la historia.**

**Stella: ¡!wow!**

**Astranca: no es broma viste toda esa destrucción, eso ase parecer que todo lo que hizo luzbel fuera nada en comparación.**

**Dafne: mi padres nuca me conto nada de esto.**

**Telos: cierto pero aun no me ha dicho que tiene que ver eso conmigo, y por qué me explica el origen de la creación cuál es esa misión que habla.**

**Maciel: tiene razón me disculpo, te digo esto para que entienda un poco el panorama y así evitar mucha confusiones y explicaciones que interrumpiría la explicación.**

**Telos: comprendo p esor favor continúe.**

**Maciel: "cuando Maciel continuo su explicación la neblina como menso a cambiar y mostrar imágenes." Como ya sabe hay mucho mundo habitado por humano y otra raza mortales, en esto diverso mundo los humano han creado mucha civilizaciones en diferente niveles de desarrollo alguna con la magia como aquí u otro con conocimiento y tecnología y alguno caso con ambas, **

**En uno de esto universo una raza de humano llamada Al riego fue una civilización que creció con la magia y la tecnología de la mano la cual es llamado tecno-magia permitiéndole desarrollarse más rápido que otra civilizaciones, llegaron a ser una raza fuerte físicamente, manipulaba los elemento y la energía, con la cual manipular la materia, con ello podía construir rápidamente estructura fuerte y muy resistente o almacenar está cambiándola en energía o cambiar su estado a otro como por ejemplo una roca a madre o carnes y vegetales, podía viajar por los aire entre otra cosa, pero también los usaron para medio meno nobles empezaron a creer superiores a la de más raza y civilizaciones y que esta debían serviles, comenzaron una campaña de conquista esclavizado y gobernaron con puño de hierro y crueldad mucho mundo obviamente esto mundo intentaron defenderse pero la tecno-magia de los Al riego fu muy fuerte y rápidamente fuero sometido, pronto conquistaron todo los mundo conocido a su alcance en su universo.**

**Lamentablemente su sed conquista no se había saciado, con el tiempo descubrieron la forma de viajar a otras dimensiones y empezaron nuevamente su campaña de conquista, en principio le fue bien pero empezaron a encontrar resistencia mundos que no estaba tan avanzado y fuerte como ello pero eran los suficiente para cáusale problema pronto esto mundo vieron que tenía un enemigo en común y se aliaron contra los Al riegos, poco a poco empezaron a ganar terreno aunque a un precio muy alto, libraron mundos que había conquistado los Al riegos y esto se unieron a ello forzando a retroceder a su universo de origen y los habitante de estos mundos los persiguieron con la tecnología y conocimiento arcano que capturaron en su anteriores victoria.**

**Los Al riesgo viendo que la derrota inminente que sufrirá su civilización de no cambia las cosa, idearon un plan que de funcionar no solo vencerían a sus enemigo sino que le daría el poder de gobernar como dioses, este plan era consistía en una maquina cuya función era absolver grade cantidades de energía del el tejido de la realidad y usar poderoso encantamiento arcano y forzar su evolución convirtiéndose en seré de energía capase de manipular el tiempo y el espacio, llamaron a esta máquina el poder de los dioses.**

**Pero los mundos que se resistían a los Al riegos, se enteraron de su planes, a sí que lanzaron un ataque masivo con todo lo que tenían, los Al riesgo se defendieron con ferocidad sabiendo que se lo estaba jugando todo pero estaba demasiado debilitado, al final su flota fu destruida y la resistencia se aseguraron de bloquear o destruir todo los medio de viaje dimensional, pero el momento culminante fue cuando la máquina del poder de los dioses fu dañada en la batalla causando una reacción en cadena liberando la energía que termino destruyendo a su universo.**

**El problema es que la maquina dejos baria grieta abierta que amenaza con destruir vario universo debido que de no cerrase esta se expandiera destruirá las paredes y los universos colisionaría causado gran destrucción in incontables perdida de vida.**

**Stella: ¿Qué? Telos apúrate ay que cerrar es brecha ante que muramos. Dijo con gran temor y pánico mientras volaba de un lado a otro agitando rápidamente el brazo y la pierna.**

**Maciel: calma hada este universo no tiene una de esa brecha.**

**Stella: !haaaaa!¿qué? no hay… eso es un alivio. Dijo avergonzada mientras se rascaba la cabeza.**

**Telos: el hecho que me quería ver, he de suponer quiere que les ayude a cerrar esta brecha. Dijo de forma deductiva.**

**Maciel: si, el creador que ere la persona indicada para el trabajo, debido a todo experiencia en toda clase de trabajo que a echo adema de la voluntad de ayudar a las persona a pesar del costo.**

**Telos: está bien acepto que tengo que hacer y cuál es el precio. Dijo con determinación.**

**Todo: ¡que! **

**Stella: ¿Qué está diciendo telos ha perdido la cabeza, tú ya a echo mucho no tinen. Sede tiene cuando Telos levanta la mano pararla. **

**Telos: sé que tiene razón dedicado mi vida ayudar a los demás los suficiente para negarme y nadie reprocharme," toma un respiro" pero debido a esto yo acepto, no puedo quedarme de brazo cruzado y ver como millones de vida desaparece sabiendo que pude hacer algo, nuca podría verme en el espejo de nuevo. Adema desde que llegue a la vejes no pude ir mas de aventura y mi vida se volvió muy aburrido, rayo como deseaba tener devuelta eso día de aventura. **

**Astranca: "que había permanecido callado la mayor parte del tiempo hasta ahora" está seguro chico por una vez estoy de acuerdo con la pequeña ya sacrificaste tu condición de celestial, no sabe que tenga que sacrificar esta vez.**

**Maciel: no se preocupe el no sacrificara mucho de hecho lo recupera con el tiempo.**

**Telos: por favor dima que hacer.**

**Maciel levanta la mano y partícula de luz empezaron a acumularse hasta formar una esfera de luz, la esfera de luz se disipo dejando ver un libros, el libro de gran tamaño de forro marrón claro en la parte delantera un emblema echo de oro, de una cruz con una gema ovalada azul en el centro la cruz está rodeada por un anillo el cual es atravesado por detrás por una espada y a los lado de la base del anillo hay varia ralla ondulada que emulan rio o alas.**

**Maciel: este libro se llama el núcleo de la brecha fue creado por el creador mismo y pose una variedad de poderes que la convertirán en una herramienta muy útil.**

**Stella: ¿qué clase de poderes puede tener un libro?, me pare un común y corriente.**

**Marciel: puede parecer un libro común a simple vista, pero entre los poderes poses el libro puede cerrar lo desgarro en el espacio y tiempo es decir la brecha, también como puede ver el libro está dividido en sesiones cada sección tiene una capacidad, la primera como ejemplo la capacidad registro de batalla como tu amiga Stella así donde se registre los adversario, misiones de ayuda a la persona y analizar objeto registrarlos y duplicarlos en forma infinita siempre y cuando tenga energía para alimentar el libro, no tomado la liberta para escanear sus arma, armadura, accesorio y otra pertenecía que será de utilidad. **

**Telos: ¡no bromea eso será de gran utilidad! ¿Pero por qué necesitara todo eso solo para cerrar una brecha?. **

**Maciel: debido a que las brechas están dispersadas no solo en tiempo sino en el espacio alguna brecha tardara tiempo en aparecer en algunos mundos durante ese tiempo, surgirá fuerza del mal tanto sobrenaturales o mortales que amenazara eso mundos y como ha dicho en tu palabra no te quedara de brazo cruzado viendo como el mal gana. De hecho vario de los mundos pasarán por catástrofe y el creador cree que tu puede resolverlo.**

**Stella:! heyyy eso no es parte del trato dije que telos solo tenía que cerrar es brecha!**

**Telos: está bien**

**Stella: ¿Qué? Pero que dice telos por que acepta así sin más. Dijo sorprendida y un poco mortificada por la actitud relaja y tan predispuesta de su amigo.**

**Telos: calma Stella, no lo dije hace un momento, yo quiero hacer esto es to los que he estado haciendo toda mi vida inclusa ante de convertirme en mortal, siempre e ayudado y protegido a las persona y disfruto haciéndolo, claro habido su altibajo pero al final siempre salgo bien parado. Dijo con una sonrisa.**

**Stella: eso es verdad, pero alguna bese me gustaría que fuera un poco egoísta, siento que se aprovecha de ti. A un que esa es una de la razones por la que me enamore de ti añadió mentalmente es último. **

**Telos: algo más que deba saber ante de partir.**

**Maciel: si alguna cosas, esta son cosa que genera mucha pregunta, pero como ante les pido que guarde silencio hasta el final explicare todo lo posible para que entienda, la primera parte tiene que ver con los que menciono tu amigo Astranca," todo se pusieron un poco tenso ya que venía el preso que Telos tenía que pagar por su nueva aventura. Tu Telos vas a renacer en un nuevo mundo, no como un mortal si como un Nephilim un hibrido ángel humano.**

**Todo: jadeo.**

**Maciel: "Empezó hablar rápidamente ante que alguien le interrumpiera". Como se preguntaran, fácil ya que telos tú ya eres un Nephilim de menor grado de hace mucho tiempo, cuando comiste el yeggo que tedio el leviatán y pediste poder ver al expreso celestial y a todo tus amigo, una peque parte de tu ser celestial regreso, es la razón por lo cual puede ver lo sobrenatural, es la razón por la que podía entra a este reino celestino cuando estaba vivo y siendo un mortal es su mayor parte cuan está estrictamente prohibido, y la razón por la que un mortal tiene el poder suficiente para poder destruir seré con el nivel de poder de un dios menor, como los que ha enfrentado a lo largo de tu vida. Espero un momento que la revelación se hundiera en su cerebro ante de continuar. **

**Maciel: pero cera un Nephilim completo mita y mita con la cual viene su habilidades, será semi-inmortal como ante es decir a menos que te enfrente a alguien lo sufriente mente fuerte para matarte, no tendrá que preocuparte de morir de viejo o enfermedad o un accidente gracia a tu capacidades regenerativa.**

**Stella. ¡Si no mas viejo y arrugado y arqueros telos!. Dijo con gran júbilo y alegría.**

**Telos: ¡oye que es eso de asqueroso! Dijo enfadado por la acusación de su amiga.**

**Stella: huss, Jeje. Lo siento.**

**Maciel: (toce) También tendrá una habilidad especial única de ti se lama el despertar la cual te permite acceder por uno minuto a tu forma celestial y magnificar tu poder un centenar de vece, pero una ver que se cumpla el tiempo regresara a la normalidad muy cansado, y almeno que tome una poción recuperado o duerma para recuperar su fuerza estará muy débil y vulnerable por lo que te recomiendo que los use como último recurso.**

**Telos: ¿enserio poder recupera por un momento mi forma celestial?. Dijo muy excitado**

**Maciel: si **

**Telos: genial," Grita", desde que perdí mi alas siempre deseado recupera de algún modo para poder volar por los cielos una vez más. Sonriendo ante la idea de volar de nuevo.**

**Dafne: felicitaciones telos me alegro por ti. Dijo sonriendo**

**Astranca: si muchacho te doy mi felicitaciones también.**

**Maciel: si me alegro por ti, pero recuerda úsalo con cuidado porque después de que muy vulnerable.**

**Telos: Si no seré imprudente con eso ya aprendí esa lección hace mucho tiempo de la manera difícil, algo más.**

**Maciel no solo resta que te despida de tu amigo y prepárate para renacer.**

**Telos Procedió a despedirse pero uno de ello no iba a dejarlo tan fácilmente.**

**Stella: Telos no te valla por favor. Dijo entre lagrima**

**Telos: Stella sabe bien que no pudo ignorar este llamado.**

**Stella: entonces iré contigo. Dijo con determinación.**

**Maciel: lamentablemente no puede hacer eso.**

**Stella: ¿Qué por qué no pudo ir. Dijo con tristeza e ira.**

**Maciel: porque la entrada de ser sobrenatural de un reino que entra al reino de otro puede ser visto como un acto de agresión que podía degenera en un conflicto, Telos es una exención debido a que está en una misión del creador.**

**Stella: eso en verdad sis Dafne. Dijo con tristeza**

**Dafne: metemos que si Stella, lo siento por no poder ayudarte. Dijo con tristeza.**

**Stella. Pero, pero (sollosa) haaaa, Comienza a llorar.**

**Telos. Ya Stella no llore, no me voy para siempre, regresare con el tiempo. Dijo tratando que consolarla.**

**Stella: pero no sabe cuánto tiempo será eso, podía ser meses, año, década. Dijo con solloso.**

**Maciel: "pensó por un rato ante de hablar. Hay una forma que acompañe a Telos, pero tiene un precio,**

**Stella: ¡en serio! ¿Cómo?**

**Maciel: renaciendo junto a telos.**

**Todo: ¡que!**

**Stella: te refiere a convertiste en mortal. Dijo gritando**

**Maciel: si**

**Telos: vamos Stella no tiene que hacer esto solo espera a que regrese.**

**Stella: acepto**

**Todo ¡que!**

**Maciel: está segura te abierto que una vez hecho no hay vuelta atrás, vivirá como mortal. Dijo con seriedad **

**Stella: sí .dijo con la misma seriedad que Maciel**

**Telos: está seguro Stella es una dijo que conlleva grande dificultades, no es nada fácil ser mortal. **

**Astranca: cierto pequeña fuiste tu que dijo que convertiré en mortal era una de las más grade tontería jama allá hecho telos cuando el decidió convertiré en uno.**

**Stella: cállate viejo gran tonto, ya me decidí convertirme en mortal para estar con telo.**

**Astranca: está bien no tiene que gritar solo quería saber si está segura de lo que sabe en lo que te está metiendo.**

**Maciel: bueno si eso esto prosigamos de una vez. **

**Maciel levantaba la mano hacia Telos y el libro flotaba hacia el cuándo lo tenía en su mano el libro de repente brillo y se convirtió en luz y la luz se dirigió a su brazo derecho donde tomo la forma del emblema la portada del libro.**

**Telos: ¿qué paso? Dijo asombrado por el inesperado evento.**

**Maciel: el libro tiene la capacidad de trasformase e un tatuaje y regresar a su estado normal otra vez para su fácil manejo, también puede invocar a tu arma y armadura sin la necesidad de llamar al libro, para facilitar su manejo y transporte.**

**Telos: (silbido) una vez más sí que es útil.**

**Luego Telos y Stella procedieron a despedace de pue de lo adioses se acercaron a Maciel.**

**Maciel: listos los dos.**

**Telos y Stella: sí.**

**Maciel levanto las manos y esta espesó a brillar, y luego dirigió su mano a Telos y Stella la luz Salió disparado cuando la luz entro en contacto su cuerpo se cubrieron por la luz en forma de una esfera, y su cuerpo empezaron a reducir su tamaño cada vez más pequeño su ropa empezaron a desaparecer hasta que al final solo que daba dos bebe e poción fetal, luego se abrieron dos portales detrás de ello el cual los absorbió y Luego se cerró. **

**Astranca: ¿creen que estará bien?**

**Maciel: no te preocupe yo estaré vigilando les y ayudándole como pueda, pero el final de como termine su viaje depende de ello.**

**Dafne: Telos Stella estén bien.**

**Lugar: universo 25689214#/ tierra/ Japón**

**Tiempo: 6:00 pm**

**En el hospital de Saitama de Tokio esta una mujer de apariencia griega-, ella es hermosa tiene largo cabello rojo brillando piel blanca pálida tiene una diadema en forma de corona que lleva todo el tiempo y tiene una sombra de color verde que combina con su ojos, su nombre es Pyrrha Niko ella esta embrazada y está en trabajo de parto. **

**Doctor: puje puje ya casi sale.**

**Pyrrha: haaaaa como duele. Grito mienta pujaba con los musculo de la cadera. **

**Doctor: siga siga ya veo la cabeza un poco más.**

**GUAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Doctor: felicidades es un niño. El doctor cubrió al bebe con una manta y lo llevo a su madre.**

**Pyrrha: (entre respiraciones cansada) es hermoso.**

**Hombre: ya nació él bebe. Grito con emoción un hombre que entraba por la puerta él es fornido de cabello corto negro y ojo plateado piel semi-bronceada de apariencia latino-japonesa el es esposo de Pyrrha Niko Jak Niko.**

**Pyrrha: si míralo no es lindo tiene tu ojo color de pelo. Dijo con ternura.**

**Jak: si pero tiene tu rostro y color de piel. Dijo felizmente con una sonrisa en su rostro.**

**Jak: ¡he! Miel nuestro hijo no es demasiado joven para tatuarse. Dijo al ver la marca compleja de blanco en el brazo derecho.**

**Pyrrha: qué tontería dice cariño nuestro hijo acaba de nacer no. Su sentencia se ve interrumpida cuando ella ve que su marido está en lo correcto hay un tatuaje blanco con una cruz encerrado en un círculo con una espada atrás de esta con una raya que se ase meja a un par de rio o ala. **

**Jak: ho no nuestro hijo ya se ha convertido en un delincuente y ni siquiera tiene cinco minuto de nacido miel que vamos hacer. Dijo de forma melodramática exagerada, causando que todo le aparezca gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza.**

**Pyrrha: ja-ja-ja muy gracioso cariño pero enserio que vamos hacer no es natural que un niño nazca con un tatuaje como ese. **

**Jak: no te preocupe miel no creo que sea nada malo solo míralo esta tan tranquilos quien sabe tal vez es una señal que nuestro muchacho es especial, por cierto como lo llamara.**

**Pyrrha: suspira por lo relajado de su esposo tomo la situación ella lo piensa por un momento y decide que tiene razón, se pone a pensar por un rato el nombre hasta que elige uno, lo llamare Telos.**

**Jak: ¿Telos? Eso significa logro no, si él es nuestro pequeño logro.**

**Lo que Pyrrha no sabía la razón que su esposo tenia de lo espacial del niño seria para el futuro de este mundo. **

**Fin del prologo**

**Nota del autor: bueno hay esta mi primer fanfic que opina por favor deje opiniones crítica, o consejo que me ayude a mejorar.**

**También decidí que con respecto a los poderes habilidades y objeto especiales lo iré describiendo a medida que salga en la historia recuerdes que el OC viene de un RPG y tiene un monto para describirlo de una vez.**

**También voy hacer la personalidad con un sistema de karma de mass effect que el personaje haga cosa mala o buena según la situación para no ponerlo como el personaje puro de corazón amable y desinteresado de proporciones casi mesiánica que es de esa manera solos porque sí que pones en los animes, para hacerlo más realista que dicen.**

**Ojo aviso voy hacer un cuatro cruces Mortal Instruments o cazadores de sombra, call duty Black Ops zombie origen. Como trasfondo esto para pones zombies más peligroso e introducir los nephilim de forma creíble ya que ambas historia tiene parte que concuerda de forma que no tengo que inventarme un puente, y dragón quest IX Highschool of the Dead. Como principales. **

**Bueno me despido y hasta el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
